


These Stars

by BrynTWedge



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale is supportive, Comfort, Crowley is sensitive, Emotional, Fluff, Love, M/M, Peaceful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 17:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19468636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrynTWedge/pseuds/BrynTWedge
Summary: Twice Crowley gazes at the stars, and is sad that Earth is going to come to an end. Aziraphale joins him and comforts him both times.Short, sweet, and fluffy with a pensive emotional overtone.





	These Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lmirandas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmirandas/gifts).



> For my lovely dragon sis, who is amazing and supportive and deserves lovely sweet things.

Aziraphale stood in the dark, looking at the silhouette in front of him ahead. The night was still and peaceful, and the sky was bright and sparkling. He didn’t make himself known at first, choosing to instead just absorb the image before him.

He gently padded up on the soft grass and put his hand on the figure’s shoulder. “Crowley, dear,” he said gently as means of introduction.

Crowley didn’t respond, but leant towards him slightly. He was still looking up at the stars. Aziraphale remained where he was and let the demon speak when he was ready, instead joining him in peaceful contemplation.

“This’ll all be gone one day,” Crowley spoke softly into the night. “Maybe not the stars themselves, but being able to sit here and look at them.”

“It is the way of things.”

“I helped make some of them.”

Aziraphale stepped around the log he was sitting on and sat to the demon’s right. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. “They really are beautiful.”

“I can’t see why everyone can’t just…” Crowley struggled to finish the sentence. “Why destroy something so wonderful?”

“I don’t know, dear.”

Aziraphale looked at his friend, seeing the sparkle of stars in the demon’s wide eyes as he looked above. His heart fluttered. His demon was really nothing like the others; that was ok, though, since he wasn’t much like the other angels either. They had each other.

“Maybe we could find somewhere else? I mean, it won’t be the same, but…” Crowley turned to look at him. There was only pure love shining through his features in that moment, and it melted Aziraphale. “It’d still be us?”

“You know we can’t, dear. They’d notice.”

Crowley didn’t argue. He just nodded and the looked back up at the jewelled sky. “One can dream.”

Aziraphale reached out tentatively and took the demon’s hand and leant against the thin frame. “Don’t think about it. It’s still a long time yet before we have to face that. Just look at the stars for now.”

Crowley squeezed back. “Yeah, Angel. Yeah.”

~

The sound of sniffling filled the night. Aziraphale had just finished his last round of the garden, saying goodbye to the plants. There was no point in remaining the gardener when Crowley wasn’t needed as a nanny.

He saw Crowley in the dark, leaning up against a wall. His heart pained. It was rare that the demon was upset.

The air was quiet despite the sounds of insects, and Aziraphale’s footsteps were loud on the gravel.

“This is it, then, Angel,” Crowley muttered once he was close. “The end of the world.”

“We still have time,” Aziraphale argued as he settled himself down on the ground. “There’s still three years.”

“A blink of an eye to us.”

Aziraphale didn’t have anything to say. He just reached out and held Crowley softly.

“Do you remember all those centuries ago, when you joined me? I said I was going to miss this.”

“Of course.”

“I’m still going to miss it.”

Aziraphale frowned compassionately and looked at Crowley. “It might not come to an end.”

Crowley looked at him, and there was doubt there. “I wish I could hope.”

“You’re a demon. Hope isn’t in your nature.” It was more playful than chiding, but it still seemed to deflate Crowley. Aziraphale bit his lip; his demon was really emotional, it seemed. He didn’t know what to say next.

“This is our home, Aziraphale.” Crowley sniffled again. “And it’s _beautiful_. Why can’t they see it, and want to preserve it?”

“Heaven and Hell don’t see it like we do.”

“Six thousand years still doesn’t seem like enough time. There was so much still left to see.”

Aziraphale suddenly felt brave, and like he desperately needed to cheer his demon up. “Well, it’s not a lot of time, but there’s still some. Come on, we’ll go and see what we can. One last trip before Armageddon.”

Crowley looked at him with his large, yellow eyes. “What, y-you and me?”

“Of course.”

“Like… a holiday?”

“Yes, exactly.” Aziraphale beamed and felt relief when Crowley smiled in return. “We’ll go wherever you want.”

Aziraphale felt Crowley relax under his arm, and the demon shuffled closer so that he was enveloped in a hug. “Thank you, Angel.”

“The End Times will still be here when we get back. But not while we’re away, yes?”

“Yes.”

Aziraphale smiled fondly and let his head rest upon Crowley’s. They looked at the night sky, dimmer than it was all those years ago thanks to light pollution, listening to the sounds around them. Aziraphale wondered to himself if he really could just leave with Crowley like he’d suggested. In his heart, he wanted to. If the Earth ended, there’d be no other place for the two of them.

“Alpha Centauri,” Crowley said into the silence. “We could go there.”

“For a holiday?”

“No, no. If… you know.”

“Oh. Why?”

“I made it. It should be safe there for us.”

“But… but my dear, they’d find us.”

“It’s a big universe. And when I made it, I put in a little fun – a third star, just a tiny, tiny thing, but vicious. It spurts out stuff everywhere… it’ll throw them off. And then there’s Beta Centauri nearby to confuse them even more. I… there’s a planet, Proxima B… it’s like Earth, really.”

Crowley’s voice sounded worried. Aziraphale rubbed his thumb gently over the demon’s chest where his hand rested. “Try not to worry. Besides, Earth is our home. We still have a chance to save it.”

“Home is with you, Angel,” Crowley whispered.

It struck Aziraphale deeply. He pressed a gentle kiss to the demon’s head. “Well it’s good to know that our home won’t end in fire and flame, no matter what happens, then.” Crowley looked away from the stars and back at him. “You’re my home too, Crowley.”

The demon smiled widely and leant his head against Aziraphale’s chest. The stars moved overhead, and they sat there thinking of all the places to see and, in Aziraphale’s case, foods to try.


End file.
